Hammerlands
The Hammerlands was a region of Dragonhollow settled during the Seventh Era. =Geography= ---- The Hammerlands were a temperate land of tropical jungles, sprawling oceans dotted with archipelagos, and strange floating islands. Though colder biomes and alpine forest existed, explorers had to travel quite far from the interior heartlands to reach them. The deepest reaches of the ocean seafloor were lined with deposits and veins of valuable diamond, emerald, and gold ores as well as redstone and lapis lazuli. Deposits of iron were extraordinarily rare, forcing miners to venture far beyond the central territories. A number of settlements were situated on the River Lethe, a waterway that stretched more than seventeen kilometers and served as both a trade cooridor and transportation network. The land was also populated with many structures built prior to the Seventh Era, some in such disrepair to suggest they may have even existed in antiquity before the First Era. They ranged from simple austere cabins to maze-like underground labyrinths, holy places, and rotting shipwrecks. The Hammerlands were also home to a number of Hyper Dungeons. =History= ---- ]]On 6E:124, Hallowmere was abandoned after its capital Hardship collapsed into a massive sinkhole. The populace was evacuated by the Hegemon Retro and the Priesthood via a fleet of airships including Dhyāna Sky to safety in Hammerlea, the capital of the newly discovered Hammerlands. Residents were relieved to find the region considerably safer than unforgiving Hallowmere both due to policy changes, the advent of the Hammerlands Railway transportation network, and the wealth of riches found on the seafloor deep under the ocean waves. These treasures allowed several factions to achieve levels of prosperity unprecedented so early within an era, allowing them to expand their territory and acquire so many tokens through the exchange in Hammerlea that the Priesthood was forced to raise prices in the luxury shop Tortuga. Zen was the first to acquire a beacon, Ky and Reqll constructed the first tier-two regenerative beacons, and the Scylfings slayed the mighty ender dragon Amaranth. targeted residents all over the Hammerlands in their bloody raids]] The Scylfings clan of bandit marauders emerged as the most dominant and began targeting their foes in the Hammerlea Survivor competition through the use of the Player Tracker. On 7E:50, they followed Tox to the previously undiscovered Magna Centrum and launched a swift attack against Zaeric, which brought about an end of the imperium's influence. On 7E:59, Dragonhollow was bombarded by the Eriids meteor shower, making travel to the Hammerlands extremely difficult and subsequently the active population was quickly diminished. A widespread communications blackout that affected the Forum left many residents in the dark, wondering if the planet itself had been destroyed. The situation was partially resolved when Retro used the faster-than-light communications relay Discord to provide people with a safe navigation course with which to reach the surface. Nevertheless, those without access to the network were unable return while the storm endured, leading to a period of low population growth and sustained inactivity. To prevent stagnation and fight a growing sense of apathy, the Hegemon Retro and his fellow clergy Tox and Jinx rebuilt Eastbrook Raceway, a famous horse track from the Fourth Era designed by Eris. The Third Eastbrook Races were held there on 7E:110. Furthermore, Tox hosted the Marshacre Melee on 7E:116. Unfortunately, this resurgence of activity was short-lived. The dreaded Eternal Night—Nyx—foretold in ancient prophecy, was soon to arrive and bring about end to all existence in Dragonhollow. Those with the means to leave did so, seeking out other planets, while the rest used the time they had left to get their affairs in order and prepare to meet their maker. Nyx came about on 7E:120 and with it the Hammerlands succumbed to darkness like the rest of the world. Only Retro, Tox, and Ky bore witness to those final moments, when space-time began to warp and terrifying gravitational forces began to tear Hammerlea apart. =Points of Interest= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:J5XkWUo.png|Jungle on the River Lethe File:owAcXrN.png|Strange totem deep within the jungle File:2017-07-28_04.22.54.png|Hammerlands Railway crosses the River Lethe File:NoIapen.png|Jungle scrubland File:dda99da94162e88fe56ab48df055a85d19a78a4f.png|Clay hills File:PLZU9K8.jpg|Lush forest File:C6TQBhJ.jpg|Painted canyons File:MRJsiKo.png|Cliff File:38NeSLk.jpg|Banks of the River Lethe File:2017-08-19_04.36.51.png|Sleekit in the open veldt File:2017-10-01_21.49.58.png|Ky on the banks of the River Lethe File:2017-09-05_19.59.07.png|Absurd with Thundermere visible File:2017-09-20_20.29.39.png|Wojcik traveling the jungle ---- Category:Regions Category:Places Category:Hammerlands Locations